<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overgrown by angstyastronaut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822559">Overgrown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyastronaut/pseuds/angstyastronaut'>angstyastronaut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Asks and Stuff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyastronaut/pseuds/angstyastronaut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reynir definitely didn't intend to get this far away from home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>reynir/regret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Asks and Stuff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overgrown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This place was so different from his village. There grass may grow on the some of the roofs, but it didn’t creep down through the windows and crack them open so it could feast on the innards. Every year they cut or replanted the new seedlings threatening to break out of the patch of wood they relied on for firewood: here the trees grew freely, parks transformed into dense wood where any beast could lurk, twisted and dark.</p><p>Reynir winced, thorns digging into his leg. What if a beast had been there a moment ago? What if he was going to die? Every time he hurt himself out here it preoccupied his mind until no rash bloomed on his skin and it became obvious he wasn’t going to die. He went back into their vehicle and looked out from the windows. So many other people had been filled with the same doubts, all those years ago… And all too often they were right to fear.</p><p>I’m so far from home. He should make the best of it; he’d never met anyone who’d gone anywhere near the Silent World, let alone this deep into it. And when would a farmboy like him get this chance again? But as he looked at the desolate landscape which had once been called Copenhagen all he longed for was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was actually posted on my tumblr a few weeks ago as a fill for an ask; I thought I might as well post the pair I've done so far onto ao3 because stuff disappears on tumblr so easily and the site is held together by duct tape</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>